You'll Go Far
by oreoplatzchen
Summary: Until he kissed her full on the lips forcefully and passionately; breaking the seal of her lips, his tongue entered her mouth exploring as he wish, how he wished as she squirmed beneath him, officially uncomfortable. He was lost in the taste of her, reminiscent of peppermint, and feel of her hidden curves, when he was shocked by the airblast that landed him across the room.
1. Forever Changed

She couldn't believe what was happening she always hoped that Bolin would see her like this, see her as an equal, a romantic, sexy equal. Even as a kid she had many crushes on him. There were countless attempts to draw his attention, and she was sure now, that they did draw quite a lot of attention, just not the right kind. As she got older she would bat her eyelashes at him hoping he would notice her. Now, that she finally has gotten what she wanted she had to leave.

It would be possible to stay with him after she left, between letters and visits every few months it could work, but she just didn't know if she wanted it to work. She wanted to experience new things, new people, and new boys. It wasn't that she didn't love Bolin, she guessed she did but there was so much more out there for her she needed to know about.

On the island there was a tree that was the best place to nap and consequently the best place to read. It was where she would do her schoolwork and where he would lounge. It was where they bonded themselves together as friends through the daily conversations, simple interactions, and comfortable silence. This is where they became best friends, where they comforted and confronted one another. It was also the place that he had first asked her if she would go on a date with him. The place they had shared their first kiss. It's where they were today.

"Asami already knows. What is so bad about the rest of your family?"

"They love you."

"Don't most girls want their family to like their beaus?"

"What happens if this doesn't work out? I'm leaving and I won't be back for years. My summers will be at the Air Temples and my time at home will be scarce. You're doing pro-bending and metal-bending training. You're trying to be a part of the Academy. We have career-life commitments. They are your family too, with or without me. I can't ruin that for you."

"What if we do work out? Not everything is negative. We have a future." He was adamant in his assessment of the situation, firm in his love for her.

"Not everything is a fairytale either. The stories never go past the happy ending. I would never trade this summer with you for anything and it's that happiest ending of my entire life." Her eyes were filling with tears, but her voice did not waver.

"Don't do that Jin." He turned her chin up to look at him. "Don't do this. Don't run from me. I love you. It took me years to figure that out and you waited. I never want to let you go. Please don't run from me."

"What if I am tired of waiting? I don't want to have a correspondence relationship. I want you to be there, be real. I don't want to have four years before I can come back to this." Jinora was frustrated with him and the situation. She just couldn't handle it and the pressure anymore. She pulled away from Bolin and pulled her head to her knees and sobbed. He tried to pull her close to him, but she swatted his hand away. "It hurts. It hurts to love you and to not have you with me. You don't know what it feels like. You won't know until I leave the pain I suffered, but I will at least be out of sight. I saw you every day and it was sea water in my wounds. I don't know if I can do this again." She got up from her spot on the ground and wiped away her tears and ran. She didn't know what else to do, but the pure energy exerted running away from Bolin help clear her mind. She couldn't keep him. She couldn't do this to him. He would get over her. He wouldn't be around at University and it could be her only chance to ever overcome her love for him.

She stopped running.


	2. There's No Good In Goodbye

Bolin found her on the beach. She was sitting in the water; it lapped at the shore covering her legs and waist in the outgoing tide. Her arms were behind her; her head tossed back basking in the sunlight. He sat down behind her. He ran his fingers through her short locks of hair.

"Why won't we work? Tell me." His demand was stoic, but she knew the emotion behind it. If she looked him in the eye, she would lose all resolve. She sighed preparing her response.

"I want to do these things. I want to be free. I know you have no intent to anchor me, prevent me, control me or anything restrictive, but you would tie me down. The other girls will be going out while I'll be writing you letters. They'll be flirting around and I'll be pining away. I know I am free to flirt and dance as long as I always come home to you. But still-You'll grow needy. You'll grow jealous. You will be lonesome and I won't be in sight." She was on a slippery slope. Jinora would keep rambling off all of the things that could possibly occur.

"What if I let you go to school no strings attached? What if we just agree to reevaluate at the end of your first term?"

"Take a 'break'? I can't do that to you. You'll wait for me and I could be moving on. You don't see that. Moving on from me isn't an option in your eyes; all you see is me and you for your future. I don't have plans that far ahead. You are planning your life and I've just started mine. I can't commit to you like you are committed to me. That's why we won't work." He knew she was right. She hit the nail on the head. All he saw was their future, but isn't that how love was supposed to be? He never wanted to be with anyone else. He didn't see a reason in entertaining the idea other women anymore. Bolin didn't know what to say or do; he couldn't lose her. He shifted to kiss her neck right below her ear.

"Bolin." Jinora protested with no conviction. He proceeded to nip at her earlobe, when she turned her body to him and he pinned her down in the sand kissing each other with every feeling in their bodies. They could feel the unadulterated emotions in that kiss; Bolin's love was raw and bare seeping from his being, dripping like honey from his soul, Jinora's regret, sorrow, and need pushed through maneuvering lips and body so as to make him feel what she did. With every sigh and breath another emotion revealed: desire, anger, frustration, innocence, confusion and love. There was an urgency of the kiss in the motions; it was essential that the lovers expressed all that they could but some things are better left unsaid and conveyed in actions alternately. A tear fell from his eye; the droplet joined the stream that was already cascading down Jinora's face. She pulled away to breathe shakily and let out a sob that shattered Bolin's heart.

"It shouldn't be like this. This has only been going on a few months. It shouldn't be this painful." Jinora muttered through the tears. The pair sat up drenched and covered in sand, but neither could be bothered to care. Bolin pulled her to his chest and wiped the tears off her face. He stroked her hair. He didn't care about the pain he would be in later or the pain he was feeling now for that matter. He just needed her to stop hurting.

"Go to University. Immerse yourself in the world. Come back to me."

"No matter what happens or how I change know that you will always have a part of me. Don't ever hesitate to remind me that either." She looked him in the eye with conviction. It wasn't what Bolin wanted to hear. It was as close to and I love you as she could get though. It would have to suffice for Bolin. He knew though that this was the end despite her words.

"The world could end and you'll always have my whole heart. Always remember that." He stood up and helped her to her feet. Bolin kissed her hand and left her standing alone on the beach.

* * *

**A huge thanks to all of my readers! And an Ginormous thanks to all of my followers and reviewers! For anyone who didn't know this is sort of a spin-off/ prequel to my other story _Tell Me_. **


	3. See You Again

Jinora had found a secluded corner on the ship to read, and it was her customary place for the past few days. Today, however she had decided to write. She wanted to document this experience. There was no one to share it with at the moment, even though Asami and Iroh were on the ship with her as her escorts-Tenzin wouldn't have his sheltered daughter traveling alone—she needed to get her feelings out. This was her new life. She didn't have to even share if she didn't want to, with three siblings growing up she rarely had something all her own. She already missed her siblings though. The goodbyes earlier in the week were rather difficult. Rohan was openly upset at her departure, saddened he would lose his favorite story teller. No one was as good as her. Meelo was awkward and demure, not comfortable in the situation at all. She knew he'd miss her and didn't know how to express it, something they had in common. Ikki gave her the grandest of hugs while they both tried to refrain from crying. The pair had grown rather close in recent years and they promised to write to each other all the time with update on everything. Her mother cried, even her father let a few tears go. While everyone told her they loved her only her parents were fretting about her remembering to be polite, keep to her studies, and to stay safe.

Mako and Korra had also come to send her off to University. They had moved off the island once they got married, but still as the airbending children grew up the pair just became more integrated into the family's life. Bolin had too, but thankfully he "couldn't" get out of training this morning or else she would have had to say goodbye to him as well and she didn't know if she could do it. Asami was the only person who had known they were together, invariably Iroh knew, although that had yet to be confirmed. She was a wonderful secret keeper. Jinora didn't know if Asami knew that she and Bolin had a falling out though. She had been giving Jinora quite the rein on the ship, staying out of her personal thoughts and doing, just making sure she didn't die or get herself into too terribly much trouble.

Jinora continued to transcribe her thoughts when the flow of her script was interrupted with a tear plopping onto her page. She hadn't even realized she was crying, until she did realize she just couldn't write around the feelings she really needed to expel from her being.

She had closure, but there wasn't finality. He just left her there on the beach alone and she hated it. She wanted to talk to him but she couldn't find him before she left…

_How could I be so stupid? I let him go. I let the love of my life just walk away. Why didn't I chase after him? I know I want to experience everything, but I hurt him. I miss him. It's only been a week and I miss his tired voice and his protective arms wrapped around me at night . . . Stop it Jinora. Pull yourself together. It's over and done. You have to move on; you can't start this phase of your life pouting and pining away for that earthbender. You can't beat yourself up over this. You were right about everything. It would be too hard to keep this charade up, the letters and long-distance love. He would get bored with her being far away and move on to other more mature, prettier girls, the kind he used to date. Snap out of it. Get up and go flirt your ass off with anything with a pulse. Get your swagger back. Yeah. . ._

"Jinora?" She looked up from her notebook.

"Shu?" She recognized her friend from the Southern Water Tribe. He saw that he face was tear-stained but chose to pay it no mind.

"It's so good to see you! I was just about to head down for lunch, care to join me? I'd love to catch up and see what has brought you to be on this large hunk of floating metal." Jinora giggled and followed Shu to lunch.

* * *

Bolin had remained catatonic on his couch for the past few days. He had no reason to leave the apartment. Training had been cancelled indefinitely due to injuries to his team. He had enough food and nothing interested him. Mako and Korra were beginning to worry and one of them would check in on him every day. They brought him dumplings and tried to entice him out of the apartment or to talk about his deal, but to no avail. He lost all direction in his life when she left and he was at a complete loss for what to do anymore. He hoped eventually while he stared at the ceiling, it would come to him.


	4. Play On

"If it's about a girl and its over then it wasn't meant to be. You need to move on. No one is worth you wallowing your life away. Girls are a dime-a-dozen until you find the girl for you. It'll happen Bo, just give it some time."

Bolin's stoic expression dissolved. "She wasn't just any girl. She was it and she just left me like I was leftover sea prunes. I don't want to move on to anyone else. I want her back. She made it clear though." His voice cracked as he shook his head in his hands, holding back the tears he'd been shedding for far too long. "I'll be fine. I just need some time to figure it out alright?"

"Take all the time you need. However some of that 'time' should be devoted to bathing, cleaning your apartment or possibly shaving the thing that has begun to grow uncontrollably on your face."

"I'll get a shower. Just butt out for once. You don't have to take care of me all the time."

"Go shower." Mako demanded of his brother, ignoring his other statement. He turned to leave Bolin in peace. "Bo, you are watching Sakari tonight. I don't want to hear an argument. You have to leave your apartment sometime."

"Fine, Mako." Bolin yelled at his brother as he exited the apartment. "I'll be there at 6."

Bolin let out a sigh of relief as his brother finally left his apartment. Mako was concerned about Bolin and the fact that he wouldn't talk about what was wrong with anyone. He had come over today with dumplings and brotherly advice in hope of worming it out of him. It had worked a small amount.

"What am I going to do? If I spilt that much to Mako, Korra will be able to worm more out of me than he ever could." He said to himself. The boy had a soft spot for Korra, ever since she blew him off years back and she started going with Mako, Korra developed into a mothering figure for Bolin. Who needs three mother hens in their life especially when two are married to each other no less and one is the parent of your problem?

He yawned, stretched and breathed deeply before rolling himself off of the couch and meandering to the bathroom to attend to his personal grooming. He looked at himself in the mirror for the first time in what seemed like ages. His hair had gone shaggy. His beard was off in different directions and he didn't even remember the last time he brushed his teeth. He hit his head against the wall in frustration with himself. How had he let himself get like this? He was grossing himself out. Heartbreak had never done this to him before and he wasn't about to let it get him now. He grabbed the scissors and razor and begun his work. Time to shape up.

It had been over two hours now that the old friends had spent catching up, discussing all the things that had happened over the past few years. He had spent the past two years in the Northern Water Tribe experiencing their culture and its differences to the Southern culture. It was a common trek done in the Water tribe culture if at the age of 18 a male did not have profession or a wife he would venture to the other tribes to seek out and apprenticeship and a wife. Shu had turned up neither in his adventures. Now his path led his to a village outside of Ba Sing Se where he was to study herbs and plants. He had been a rather gifted healer but to use it as his profession left him feeling like there was more to be learned. In the same way many benders observing different styles of fighting with other elements and fuse them with their own styles, he was going to infuse traditional water healing with age-old medicinal herbal remedies.

Jinora was enthralled with his stories of his pathway to his future. She was so surprised at the path he had chosen he had never been an academic before and she always assumed he would become a fisherman or a tribe healer.

"I have to admit I am thoroughly impressed."

"Never thought could do anything worthwhile did you?" Jinora face displayed her extreme shock.

"I always had faith you'd be great wherever you went with your life. I'm surprised that you are diverting from the traditional path and forging your own in a quite noble manner. I'm proud."

"I see that it is nothing compared to what you have accomplished Master Jinora." He said with a mock bow. She rolled her eyes at him touching her forehead instinctively. "That" Pointing at her forehead "is something to be proud of. I like the short hair too." Jinora blushed at the recognition and compliment. She didn't do well with attention in virtually any amount. "So we know why I am on this ship, what brought you aboard?"

"I'm heading off to school actually. I'm attending University at Ba Sing Se. I'm studying literature and the history of the bending arts. I'm hoping to write one day. But I'm also going to the University to evaluate their Air Nation programs and their Air Nomad recruitment efforts in exchange for my tuition. They have been recruiting me for a year or two now. They have been begging Dad to help them out and he just hasn't had the time. Thus the duty falls upon my shoulders."

"Well I don't see how anyone could be better suited for the task." She smirked at his approval of her. "How is your family doing anyway?" He inquired with gentlemanly concern.

"Everyone's doing great. Ikki is looking at what to do with her life. I think she'll end up at the Northern Air Temple eventually. Rohan and Meelo are excelling in their airbending, but are still a boisterous, mischievous pair. Mom and Dad are fretting about everything; they could hardly bear to part with me. Lin, Bumi and Skoochy are doing well. Skoochy is looking between which parents footsteps to follow in. He would do particularly well on the police force if you ask me. Korra and Mako had a baby, Sakari, she's almost two now. Absolutely, beautiful. Asami and Iroh are actually on this ship 'escorting' me. I'm supposed to join them for dinner actually. . ." She turned around checking the time. "In about an hour I'm supposed to meet them, won't you join us?"

"I'd be honored. I can't wait to hear more about everyone. I'll meet you on the upper deck in an hour." He picked up her hand to kiss it as they parted ways. She blushed and turned away. Giggling as she walked back to her room to freshen up, she shook her head as if to clear the fog away. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it was rather enjoyable.


	5. Flat On The Floor

"We'll be right back Iroh. Shu, if you'll excuse us." Asami said with practiced grace. Linking her arm ever so subtlety with Jinora's as she led her off the bathroom. Asami's grip on Jinora was steel tight as they entered the powder room. As soon as they entered, she practically threw Jinora on the couch in the entrance.

"What the hell, Asami?" Jinora was affronted by the rough gesture, shock plastered across her face.

"What the hell? What the hell? Excuse you. Don't what the hell me. What is that out there? With Shu? I know that you and Bolin are a secret, but that doesn't mean you can cheat on him! I don't care what, water-bending-healing-medicine-man-hullabaloo he is getting into, all high and mighty. Bolin is ten times the man Shu could ever be. Why would you do that to him? It not fair to either of them. What the hell. What the hell Jinora?" The disgust in Asami's tone was plain, dripping from ever sentence, piercing with every curse. She didn't know who her young friend had become.

"Whoa, calm it down. Let's take some deep breaths and become one with the element." She said with a giggle imitating her father. "But seriously, we ended it. I wanted a fresh start at University. I didn't want some foolish childhood crush following me my whole life. Shu is an old friend; it's not like we're betrothed or anything. We'll there was that one time that he was the Ice Prince and I was his Snow Queen, but I was also about five."

"The way he's looking at you, isn't how and old friend looks at a girl. You're drooling over him like a piece of meat. You and Bolin just ended it like no big deal, after eight years of undying love for the man, you just detach yourself. It didn't seem like an easily brushed aside crush when you deplored me to keep it a secret either. He has to be heartbroken. I'm surprised you aren't." Her face was contorted into a scowl at Jinora. She was actually disgusted at her actions. Bolin was family to both of them and Jinora had tossed him aside like a broken down Satomobile. "I'm disappointed in you Jinora." The woman's green eyes scrutinized the airbender, piercing through her façade and emanating condescension.

"You. Don't. Get. To judge me." She stated through clenched teeth. "You don't know how hard it was for me to let him go. I wasn't going to let him sit around waiting for me for four years. Sure, I'm not being solely selfless. I want my options to be open at school; I don't like being pigeonholed. Long distance relationships are just grueling and I don't know if we were enough. I'm trying to get over him the best way I know how, alright? So, shove it, Asami." There were tears welling up in her eyes in anger and heartbreak. Confusion then understanding passed through Asami's features.

"Oh", was all she managed to utter in reply to her friend as her face fell in shame and realization. She slumped down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah. Oh, is right." They both let out a collective sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" Asami knew Jinora wasn't the talkative type when it came to expressing her emotional feelings, but sometimes you just need someone to ask.

"Maybe later, I'm still getting a feel for what I'm feeling about Shu and Bo, really." Jinora made a face at her awkward sentence structure and wording, but knew it expressed exactly what she meant.

"Somehow I get what you mean. So, are we good?"

"You're family and my chaperone. What other choice do I have?" Jinora said with a half-hearted smile. Asami knew they were good as her sense of humor was attempting to make a return. The girls giggled and Asami languidly pushed herself off of the couch.

"Come on. The men are probably getting worried. Twenty yuans says Iroh has already sent foot soldiers for us."

When the ladies returned the gentlemen were discussing the merit of healers and their respective positions in the General Forces; a conversation that between these two loquacious benders could last for eons. The women's company had hardly been missed.

* * *

The older couple left to retire for the evening leaving the two young benders happily chatting sipping their tea. There was no topic of the current or past events of their lives that had been untouched by the encroaching late hour. He had asked her if she'd like to go for a walk upon the upper deck; she obliged, loving moonlit evenings almost certainly as much as any waterbender. They had taken to asking one another errant questions of whatever came to mind. What element would you want if you couldn't have your own? She desired fire, the flames reflecting her passionate ways. He desired earth, something he had experienced almost nothing of in his short lived life in the water tribes. If you could eat only one food for the rest of your life what would it be? Jinora replied seal jerky, because it was taboo at home but the most delicious thing she would get in the South Pole. Shu sought to eat only sea prunes; they were his favorite, end of discussion. And on and on their game went as they sat on the upper deck until Jinora decided with a yawn and stretch it might be time to hit the hay. Shu offered to walk her to her quarters, but she declined. She knew she had encouraged him today, but she knew better to ward off that particular awkwardness.

They picked up their game at breakfast the next morning debating between favorite breakfast foods. Her's were biscuits with lychee jam. His was eggs, of the off occasion that he partook of breakfast at all. They pair had no obligations or desire to be elsewhere during their voyage and just took comfort in each other's familiarity and constant presence for the coming week.

Their game had lead on to more personal and thought provoking questions as they superficial and nonsensical one grew tiresome and lackluster. Stories of first kisses and personal fears were exchanged. Embarrassing moments, hopes and dreams were mused over.

On the last night of their trip they sat on the floor of her room casually playing Pai Sho as they swapped tales of life yet lived when he asked her, "If you hadn't met me on this ship where would you have imagined me to be?" She pondered over the question a moment, mulling over answer as she had many times in his presence recently.

"I imagined you had settled down with one of the more demure healers from the North, and brought her to a village in the South. Making your igloo in one of the smaller fishing villages as you two began your family, a gaggle of little boy benders who have wolf tails and fishing spears as they play on the ice. Altogether a happy calm, fulfilling life."

"Hmm, I see how well that has worked out for me, eh? I still have time I suppose. Watch I'll marry the first girl I meet in the Earth Kingdom and never return to the poles."

"Haha that is always an option that is available to you. We make our own destinies. Where had you seen my life?" They always threw their questions back at the other, to the point they usually were prepared with an answer, but she had caught him off guard, much to his chagrin and her enjoyment.

"Hmm. Uhm. Harumph. Let me think." He said this whilst exaggeratedly tapping his chin and stroking his beard. "Sometimes I thought you'd come to the poles, or the air temples, even stay in Republic City. I saw you settling down in the Fire Nation to be a teacher of your culture to the hotheaded swine that still reside there that think they still reign over the world. I figured you had met a man that could challenge you, but let you win most of the time anyways, planning for a family eventually, but not right away."

"Partially right about the culturing people. Maybe not swine exactly, but a variety of the sorts. Who knows what I will encounter at University? I've heard a lot of stories of their appetites for the wild."

"Probably a lot of this." He said gesturing between them, referring to the conversation. She nodded in casual agreement. "Some of this." He moved to hold her hand and pull her near him. His hand was warm over hers and not entirely uninviting, entirely shocking to her though. "A lot of this." He said breathily as he kissed her lips. Softly and swiftly he pressed upon her frozen lips. Their game of Pai Sho was no longer between them and entirely forgotten. "But mostly this." His voice hit a lower octave, growling and scratchy. His body was now leaning over her lithe form breathing heavily as his nose brushed her earlobe. Her neck came into contact with his lips as a small gasp came from her mouth. Their noses brushed, and her back fell flush to the floor. His fingertips brushed down her sides, until his hands came to rest on her protruding hip bones; her whole body went rigid. His eyes were heavily lidded, while she was still on alert unsure of her feelings about his attentions, but not enough to stop him, yet. That was until he kissed her full on the lips forcefully and passionately; breaking the seal of her lips, his tongue entered her mouth exploring as he wish, how he wished as she squirmed beneath him, officially uncomfortable. He was lost in the taste of her, reminiscent of peppermint, and feel of her hidden curves, when he was shocked by the airblast that landed him across the room.

"Out. Now." The command was clear and concise. Anger evident, her fear masked from his perception.

"Jinora, I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to make you-" The boy was apologetic and confounded at his own actions.

"Shu. Leave." Her voice demanded respect and obedience. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

And with that he swiftly left her alone in her chambers, to cry to herself in peace.

* * *

**Ladies and Gents, Thank you all for your views and reading. I hope you'll find it in your hearts to spare a few moments and words for a review and make my day. **


	6. Wasted

Bolin had been left to babysit Sakari fairly often recently. His guess was it got him out of the house and then Korra and Mako could check on his condition. He loved spending time with his niece. She was all playful and squishy; he loved to tickle her little toes. Still the happiness of a child could only offer so much distraction. He was keeping himself fed and groomed, however the nights that he wasn't responsible for a child often ended up sleeping next to an empty liquor bottle. Jinora broke his heart and he just wasn't up to dealing with it. He'd even stopped training in this off season which sent his teammates a red flag. After not seeing him at the gym since a week after the break-up they decided to check-up on him and get him to go out with them for the night.

"Really Bo?" Jet said in Bolin's apartment as he picked up a sweat-stained shirt that topped a pile of empty liquor bottles. "You gotta clean yourself up. Me and Zane will clean up in here. You go shower off that stench. You are going out with us tonight whether you like it or not."

Bolin really didn't know what the fuss was over. He had been grooming himself and showering before he went out. He was in a much better state than when Mako kicked his ass last week. Still he needed to bathe; after a night with liquor and sulking in his apartment he wasn't presentable. Still it wasn't like he was up to impressing anyone tonight.

That was four hours ago. The three had gone out to a local bar to interact in the 'world of the living' as Zane had put it. After his second beer, Bolin was hitting on different girls at the bar. One in particular had caught his attention. She had on a short wrap dress that cling to ever curve she had, cinched at her small waist, gliding over her curved hips, conforming to her lush backside. Her ample chest was dangerously close to being entirely exposed, almost toppling out of her deep v-cut dress. Another beer later, She had Bolin in a trance, with her exposed body against him, dancing around, moving her body in scintillating ways.

Two rounds of shots later, Bolin found himself and this scantily clad woman alone in a corner of the bar that was less crowded with her pushed against the wall. His form was flush to her. He was working his way down her neck. Sensually scraping his teeth across her skin, punctuated with intermittent kisses, the two forgot the bar around them for quite some time. She could feel his growing erection against her as their bodies grew more lustful.

"Fuck." She moaned as he grinded into her as he nibbled her collarbone. "Why don't you walk me home?" She asked him as she pulled away with a shake of her hair. This woman, whose name Bolin couldn't remember but he was sure started with a C or was is a T…, has a sultry look in her eye as she took Bolin's hand and led him out of the bar before he could object.

* * *

As the weeks passed Bolin fell harder and harder into his new found addiction. Almost every night after the first, he would go out to a local bar and take a woman home. Most times they ended up sleeping together. It was no big deal to Bolin. They weren't his first, however he had been more selective back in the days of sleeping with his droves of fangirls. Still none of them were anything special to him, nor was he to them; each just fulfilling a primal need in the absence of a mate. Occasionally guilt would try to weave its way into his conscience, but he would down two more shots and the guilt would allay.

Twenty women later, his friends called him out on it.

"Bo, why are you up to your old tricks again?" Zane implored.

"Yeah man, I thought you matured above this." Jet piggybacked.

"Guys it's just casual sex. No different than what you two do most weekends."

"Bo, you're doing this every night, with a different girl. You don't know their names or what they look like. You hardly remember a damn thing the next morning with all the alcohol in your system. What are you doing to yourself?"

"It's none of your business. Neither of you. Just leave me alone."

* * *

Another dozen or so women later and Mako had a bone to pick with Bolin.

"You promised you'd watch Sakari last night! Do you know how worried me and Korra were when you never showed, weren't answering the phone, nor were you at your usual bar or your apartment?"

"You two aren't my parents. So I got my days mixed up and stayed over at a friend house. So sue me."

"I'm sure Mom and Dad are just so proud of their drunkard son who treats women as if they were nothing more than willing warm bodies." It was a low blow and Mako knew it. He didn't know what else to do. He had worked so hard to give his brother everything he could. Every opportunity to not live a life like the one he had chosen. He couldn't bear to see it all waste away. But when Bo ran out the door not even responding to Mako's strike he was helpless.

* * *

Korra found Bolin the next morning in a hospital bed. An old barkeep across town had cut him off and kicked him out hours before he found him passed out in the alley behind the bar. He had been face down in a puddle of trash and murk, hardly breathing.

They had called for Mako at the house, his only next of kin, but Korra had answered the call as Mako was on a 24-hour shift at the station. She knew he would want to know about Bolin, but also that he couldn't get out of the shift. Either way, he wasn't going to be dying or waking up anytime soon, just barely living in limbo until the spirits decided his fate.

Once he had made it to the hospital, they worked hard to clean his airways of the debris and rid his body of the toxins he had imbibed. But even after two procedures the doctors weren't sure of his future.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long on an update especially one on Bolin. As much as I tried to update over my school break it was just impossible. I truly hope everyone enjoyed!**

**I love feedback so any and all would be appreciated even if it is just a few words.**

***If anyone would be interested in me doing a series of one-shots based on suggested prompts PM me or Review and let me know.***

**You can also find me on Tumblr at CaptainoftheTardis.**


	7. Just A Dream

"Room 304. Here we are." Jinora stated as she opened the door of her room in the girls dormitory.

"Oh look, Jinora the guys have already brought up your things. Looks like your roommate hasn't moved in yet either. You want help setting up?" Jinora was stoic and had no reply for her friend. "Jin!" She snapped her head around.

"Hm, Sorry?"

"You want help unpacking?"

"Yeah, let just set up my bed and my clothes." The women had almost finished setting up her room when Iroh joined them.

"It's looking good in here." He complimented as he wound his arms around Asami's waist, she smirked and playfully wiggled out of his grasp to finish organizing. "Honey, I'll help Jinora finish up and we'll meet you at the restaurant for dinner. A messenger came with this for you from the office, sounds urgent." He handed her an envelope of papers, she quickly scanned them before frowning.

"I'm sorry Jinora, I'll have to go to the office downtown and take care of this. Invite your roommate for dinner or Shu if you want." She kissed Iroh on the cheek and departed.

"Speaking of Shu, I saw him wandering around the ship pretty late last night looking pretty distraught. One of my men said they heard yelling and saw him leaving your room last evening." Jinora looked shocked at that information no longer being secret. "Now, I know you and Shu got rather close on the ship and we gave you pretty free reign. However, your Dad did put you in my charge and if anything unsavory happened, especially anything physical or permanent, I will feel personally responsible and I need to know-"

"Wait! Wait, wait, you don't think I'm pregnant do you? Haha, yeah right. He wishes. I airbended his ass out of my room before anything like that went down."

"Oh thank Agni. I didn't really think, He just seemed so distraught and I prepared for the worst. But why did you two fight? You two are usually uncharacteristically amiable with each other."

"Hey, I'm completely amiable. Hah. But uhm, he, uh had me pinned to the floor, well not pinned but trapped and his hands were on me along with him forcefully kissing me. I was not . . . "She was grasping for the correct vernacular. "appreciative of his advances and he didn't take a hint. I tried moving away but I couldn't and so I used bending to get him off. I yelled at him to leave." She bit her lip and avoided Iroh's gaze as he just let her talk. "It wasn't like it was entirely unwelcome. He had held my hand and kissed me before that and I liked it. I guess that encouraged him, but Spirits he took advantage of that opportunity."

"This would have never happened if I had assigned you a bodyguard and not allowed you to be alone with him. I apologize for my lapse in judgment Jinora, that should have never happened to you. Are you alright? I'm sure I can pull a few strings to get the snot beat out of him for you? He damn-well deserves it."

"Hah, thanks for the offer, but I don't think it'll be a problem again. I was pretty clear this morning that he wasn't to come near me again unless absolutely necessary and I wouldn't kick his ass."

"Well, you deserve to start off your journey here on a better foot. So off to dinner shall we?" He offered her his arm and they began to walk away from the dormitory. "Just remember Jinora, all men are capable of being disgusting and focused on only one thing at all costs. Keep your guard up for me? You're like the sweet little sister, I never had."

"I'm sure Kai, would love to hear that!"

"There is nothing sweet about the woman that my sister has become. Mom said she is just like our grandmother, sarcastic and humorless. Nevertheless, I don't want to see you hurt."

* * *

When Jinora returned from dinner she laid down in her room enjoying the silence. Her roommate had yet to move-in and she had just said goodbye to Asami and Iroh. She was all alone and she reveled in the feeling. Knowing the next few years were going just ahead of her gave her plenty to dream of before falling asleep.

Thoughts of Bolin didn't trouble her.

* * *

Bolin slowly recovered in the hospital from his ordeal. Mako and Korra were by his side every day as were his teammates. Still Mako and the team were angered by his actions, thinking they may have been able to prevent this, that in someway they were responsible. Bolin refused to talk about what transpired in the previous weeks. He hardly talked at all. Korra couldn't even tell if he had a will to live. Something only time would tell.

* * *

**I apologize for all of the delays on this story and my others. Please enjoy this chapter! I know its short and a slight filler but I felt it important. I work at a Summer Camp so the update will continue to be intermittent until you give me some inspiration. Love you all!**


End file.
